LP&F
by id62000
Summary: To link the far past and the far futureThis continues from the Blue Star cup. It picturises the small steps taken by Hikaru and Akira towards the hand of god. CHAPTER 10 UP!more like dabbles now...
1. Chapter 1

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY throughout story

CHAPTER 1

By id62000

"….To link the far past and the far future…. That's why I am here…. I am every one else ….too."

"Shindo?" Yashiro stared at the boy who was lying on the bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, "You should have packed up by now!"

Getting no response he added, " Touya's already ready."

Emerald eyes shifted from the ceiling to Yashiro.

"I'm ready too.", Shindo answered and stared back at the ceiling, oblivious to the unpacked suitcase and the cloths lying around. Yashiro felt the all too familiar headache coming on. 'Don't break your head over it.', he instructed himself. But all the same he couldn't but help feel that there was a deeper meaning in those words.

'Geesh' thought Yashiro. '….Shindo. Why is he so worked up? I lost both matches too.'

Shindo did better than him. Losing by only half a moku to the first board of Korea - that just proved that the second board was no match for him. It was an easy win for Touya, reflected the third board, the second board was no match for him, even then he pulled through gracefully, making the match worth watching. That, he suddenly realized, is the power and passion of a real pro.

"Everyone ready?" Kurata-san's head poked in through the door.

"What now?" Shindo asked shifting his glance to Kurata san.

"….." Yashiro could swear that Shindo was talking in riddles today.

"Well, we'll while away this evening together, if that's all right with you, because Yashiro is returning to his home town tomorrow afternoon. We probably won't meet until the next blue star cup, ne?" He looked pointingly at Yashiro who bowed his head.

"We're not taking you anywhere if you're coming in that suit by the way, so hurry up and get ready." Kurata san turned to go, "Touya's luggage is already sent to his house and he's waiting in the lobby. I'm joining him there. By the way, do you want me to order some tea for you two?" He sang as he descended the stairs.

'Doesn't he think about anything other than food?' Yashiro thought disgusted. 'Oh! that's right - GO'

"Want any help with the packing?" Yashiro asked the now bustling blonde.

"Nah. I'll manage." He picked a handful of cloths and dumped them ungraciously into the suitcase, closed it, realized he had not taken out any cloths to wear and plopped it open again.

Yashiro stared and closed the door behind him as he left for the lobby. 'He'll probably open it again to put the used cloths inside.' He thought. He wondered what Shindo was thinking about so seriously.

Touya Akira was having a polite conversation with the Chinese pros and Kurata san was munching on some biscuits, that half eaten packet of which he thrusted at Yashiro. Yashiro shook his head and sat down on the lobby sofa after accepting the tea which a lady brought.

One of the Chinese Pros smilingly said some thing in his direction that sounded like gribbish to him. He almost snorted in disgust. Touya may understand, but it was stupid to think he could.

"Wang san wanted to know if you'll be participating next year too" Touya Akira translated smoothly.

"Whatever!" Yashiro replied. He had better things and problems to think about…like his parents.

Akira said something that suspiciously sounded like he would be delighted to do so.

The Chinese pros smiled and replied.

"They asked you not to be so rude" Akira said and turned back to the animated Chinese pros.

"Ah! Shindou!" Kurata san offered the biscuits to the blonde who was walking at a fast trot towards them.

The Chinese pros graciously bowed as Akira and the others rose to leave.

One of them commented on something in Shindou's direction.

"Chi san says you played well against the Korean pro." Akira translated.

"Ah!" Shindou accepted the tea the lady gave him, "I liked my first match better."

Akira hesitantly translated it to the pros who looked surprised.

"Shindou did play a strong game against Ko Yongha" said Kurata san casually, "but it was in the Chinese match that I saw him grow."

Akira translated this as well and bowed them away before turning to the team manager in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akira asked nobody in particular.

Yashiro shrugged and Hikaru just looked surprised.

"Well! Let's go eat!" Kurat san said with enthusiasm bouncing off each word.

"RAMEN" caught up Hikaru delighted.

"Sushi" Akira muttered.

"Mesu" Yashiro said decidedly not wanting to be left off.

"Fishumushu" said the buoyant Kurata 9-dan.

"WHAT?" Hikaru yelled.

"SHUT UP SHINDOU!" yelled Akira, "DON"T YELL!"

"WHO'S YELLING!"

"What's the fishu thingy" Yashiro asked willing this verbal war to end.

"It's a Chinese delight" answered Kurata.

"Rock, paper, scissors" Hikaru offered at once.

"I represent fishumushu" decided Kurata san, "Touya kun - sushi…"

Akira looked surprised when he realized he was to represent a food type.

'Then again, whether representing Japan or Sushi I must play my err…best' He consoled himself with that wild thought. 'This is what happens if you mix encouraging lectures and Shin- er…Sushi.'

Shindou looked delighted at representing Ramen and Yashiro rolled his eyes at Mesu but agreed to play anyway.

"First I'll eliminate Sushi" Shindou declared and a second later Akira was out.

"Next that ridiculous mesu" Yashiro joined Akira.

"Finally, a mysterious worthy opponent. ROCK PAPER SCISSORS"

"Look's like it's Chinese delight!" grinned Kurata at the crest fallen Hikaru.

"Once more" whined the second board.

A music, that sounded like the trumpet blown before a war, filled the room much to the players' surprise.

Kurata picked up his ringing cell phone and motioned the gaping second board to be silent.

"Isn't that the music from 'The raging dead?'" questioned Yashiro.

Akira shrugged while Hikaru said that he hasn't seen movies in a while.

" 'The raging dead' was released two years and three months ago for the first time in Japan." Supplied Akira.

"Two years and three months ago I was busy chasing you" muttered Hikaru.

"AH!" Kurata san switched off the phone and turned to them in dismay, "The team managers want to have a tête-à-tête at a Chinese restaurant and they want me to come along."

'They'll soon regret it' thought Yashiro scrowling.

"That's alright Kurata san , we'll manage ourselves." Akira said bowing.

"I'm sure! Enjoy yourselves!" Kurata san turned and left the room.

"It's Ramen time now!" said Hikaru grinning.

"RAMEN? What happened to that fishy thingy that Kurata san won? It's the fishy thingy right Touya?"

"…….."

"Touya?"

"Touya completely agrees with me." Beamed Hikaru, "You see, when Kurata san left, I got a default win!"

"It's still the fishy thing!" Yashiro said firmly.

"…….."

"Right, Touya?"

"…….."

"Touya?" Hikaru looked at a green faced rival.

Finally Akira spoke, "The Chinese delight has nothing to do with fish, that I guarantee."

"Well, what is it that it has to do with?" asked an impatient Yashiro.

"……Octopus?" suggested Akira politely.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

By id62000

"Yashiro?"

"………"

Shindou looked around and found the boy stretched over the armchair in the Touyas' living room . His eyes were closed but his fingers were gripping the arm of the chair in a death grip.

"Well?" Akira entered, "Tea or juice?"

"Juice for me." replied Shindou immediately.

"Tea." Yashiro muttered.

"I'll be back in a minute." Akira left and reported to his mother.

"What's wrong?" asked Shindou startled by the sudden silence of his team mate.

"It's all right for you!" glared Yashiro.

"What's alright for him?" Akira asked as he re-entered.

"Everything! His family, his friends, his environment, his parents! It's the same for you, Touya!"

"That's right", realized Shindou "Yashiro's parents don't want him to be a pro!"

"I thought that the Hokuto cup was the perfect chance to show them the meaning of 'international competition' and 'Japanese representative'. But by now they'll know that I lost…."

"I lost TOO" Shindou said stupidly.

"But your parents don't mind! They won't force you to go to high school!"

"Then go without force" Akira stood in front of the long boy.

"What?" Yashiro got up from his lying position.

"Beat them to it." continued Akira.

"Beat them to it?" Shindou repeated.

"High school isn't going to eat you or your Go. Too much free time is dangerous. So kill two birds with one stone."

"Akira san" Akira's mother called.

"Coming Oka san" Akira left the room.

"Touya is right, you know." Shindou pointed out to the surprised boy.

"High school? Pros don't go to high schools." snorted Yashiro.

"These two do" grinned Shindou as he pointed one thumb at himself and the other at the doorway at which Akira chose that moment to enter with refreshments.

"You? I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I know. But I thought about it the other day. It didn't seem a bad idea. So I phoned up Mom and told her. She got me into Akari's school straightaway."

"Straightaway?" questioned Yashiro.

"Yeah! My grades weren't bad for a guy who missed more than half his schooldays. And besides I'm a pro."

'So that was what he was thinking about that morning. He wasn't lamenting over his loss…or his past! He was thinking of his future!'

"Why?" Yashiro questioned.

"Why? Why I want to continue school?"

Yashiro nodded.

"Because…I guess, because I think Mom would be happier that way. She always used to say that I'm too young to work, that I should be in school like everyone else. And besides it's more fun. Plus I'm not letting Touya get ahead of me. If he can do two things at once….so can I!"

It was at this moment that Yashiro thought that he had finally had a glimpse at the meaning of true rivalry.

"Please." Akira pushed the tray in front of Yashiro, shocking them both.

"Thanks" said Yashiro, still recovering.

"Geeze, Touya!" muttered Hikaru, hands on his chest, "You're very, very bad for the heart."

"Please" repeated Akira as he held out the tray to him.

"_Thank _You" Hikaru picked up the cup of tea.

"The _juice_ is yours." Akira glared at him.

"But the tea smells _better."_ said Hikaru as he took a long sip.

"Why can't you just admit you picked up the wrong glass?"

"Because I did not do that ridiculous act" Insisted Hikaru.

Akira shot draggers at him but picked up the juice.

"I know you're the host and all, but there's no need to respect us by standing."

If looks could kill, Hikaru would have died nine times over. But he ignored the look and looked up at Yashiro instead.

Akira fell down gracefully next to him, juice still at hand.

"So you think I should continue with school" Yashiro looked like the thought of school reminded him of Chinese delights.

"What we think doesn't matter. You have to choose for yourself." Akira picked up the _Weekly Go_ and flipped through the pages.

Hikaru finding no better thing to do craned his neck to glimpse at the article.

"Kurata san looks like a king or something." Hikaru pointed at the large blown up picture of the team managers.

"Don't point! You're obstructing my view!" snapped Akira.

"I was just showing you where--"

"There is nothing wrong with my eyesight thank you!"

"But I-"

"Shindou there are only two pages clearly visible if I hold the magazine open like this-and when one is fully covered with a blown up picture of Kurata san, did you not think that I'll see it? Or did you think that I have completely forgotten how my team manager looks like?"

"Sheesh! There's no need to be all sarcastic about it!"

Yashiro was staring at the two. What was this? This friendly but deadly rivalry? How is it possible for the calm and cool of a collected person to break into a million fragments with just one word uttered through the lips of Shindou Hikaru? Why Touya? What do you see in Shindou that I don't? The cold wall that you're famous for, shatters when you are with him. _Him_. The boy with no mentor… only three years of practice. What is it that makes you stronger than me…Shindou….Who are you? Who are you? Who? _WHO ARE YOU?_

"Huh?" Shindou looked up from the magazine they were arguing over, "Did you say something?"

"NO!" Yashiro got up quickly, "It's time for my train, I better get going."

"I'll come with you" offered Hikaru getting up.

"No need. It's a short journey since I'm taking a taxi. Thanks for having me Touya"

Touya got up and bowed.

"Well?" asked Hikaru eagerly.

"I'm going to high school" Yashiro walked through the door with his bag slung over his shoulder, "I can always drop out if I want to."

"Ah!" said Hikaru.

Yashiro turned back and saw a smiling Hikaru waving at him.

'This isn't goodbye' thought Yashiro as he watched Akira and his mother walk up behind Hikaru.

"I'll be back! And I'll defeat you … Shindou Hikaru." He threw the words at the blonde as he opened the taxi door.

Shindou Hikaru _not_ Touya Akira. Shindou…

"I won't wait! I'm behind already. I'll be stronger too! Much stronger. I'm running already, Touya will be able to hear my footsteps soon." Hikaru yelled laughing.

Touya _not_ Yashiro…. NO! I _WON'T_ be left behind!

The door slammed and the engine started. Yashiro watched the enthusiastic figure wave energetically. He had fallen! But somehow, somewhere Shindou had unconsciously taught him how to pick up something with each fall. Yashiro had a feeling his pockets were full. He cannot…should not…will not fall again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

By id62000

"Hikaru! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Shindou shouted up the stairs.

"Coming – give me five minutes mom!" came back the reply.

Mrs. Shindou smiled and sat down at the table, her hands fiddling with the letter from the Juuban School Principal and another from the Go Association. Somehow every thing was fitting in just fine. Her son was lucky there were empty seats even at this late submission date. He could _still_ get into a good collage, a good job, good environment… she frowned. That is- if he concentrated more on his Math and English. He should have taken biology and not history- like Akari! There were more job opportunities there. He should have-

"Ramen! "

In came the delighted Hikaru.

"I could smell it all the way from my room!"

Shindou san smiled. Her son will never change.

"You're having some tournament?" Mrs. Shindou inquired.

"Nah! Just tutoring!"

To Shindou san it didn't seem fair. Small boys teaching older people? Once Hikaru had told her he was going to tutor an old lady! That was ridiculous! Or so it seemed to her. And pros don't get paid much either! But Wayas' family seemed comfortably well off. Didn't Waya san say that pros get paid higher if they secure titles? There was no way Hikaru could do that! Why! Waya kun himself has been playing Go for eight years! He's a 2ed Dan. Hikaru was a first Dan, Wasn't he? And he lost both matches at the International tournament! She was sure they had picked lots to see who plays. But Touya kun was extremely good. He was a third Dan ne? He had been playing for fourteen years.

"Urgh! This is bad!" Hikaru said as he scanned the Go Association letter and threw it unceremoniously on the chair.

"Is something wrong?" Shindou san asked.

Hikaru gave her a skeptical look.

"I think they're trying to mock me!" scowled Hikaru, "They are awarding a one up Dan to those who won the matches at Blue Star tournament. Damn! Touya is fifth Dan now!"

"Oh!" Shindou san had nothing else to say. She wasn't sure what these 'Dans' were, but she knew this- her son was a beginner Dan, Waya kun was a second Dan since he was a win short in the 'Dan Series' that was conducted during the Blue Star Cup training to rise to the next Dan, Touya kun was third Dan and now he's Fifth Dan and Hikaru's study group teacher was ninth Dan. Didn't Hikaru say that a certain Ogata san was Tenth Dan now? Wasn't Touya kun's father a Tenth Dan too?

"How could the Go Association ever allowed this?" Hikaru glared at the innocent piece of paper lying on the chair, "Just because we were at International level does _not_ mean that Touya is good enough for a Dan rise…or two! They should have taken votes or something! Just handing out Dans as if they were candy! What _were_ they thinking about? That is-_If_ they were thinking _at_ _all_!"

Shindou san winced! There was no need to get all bothered about it, it was just _two_ Dans. That made Touya kun …5-Dan - hmmm…it did seem _a bit_ closer to 9 Dan!

"You can try next year Hikaru. Didn't you say that it was being held next year as well?" Shindou san said comfortingly.

"This was an inaugural privilege- just to say that the Japanese Go Association has recognized Hokuto Cup as an official one." Hikaru looked thoughtfully at the paper, "It doesn't say anything about Korea or China though. I don't think their Go Associations would be generous enough to offer such luxuries…Still…"

Hikaru shook his head and suddenly noticed the time.

"WAAAAA! I'm _LATE_! Mom, I'll buy lunch! And I'll be late! Study group! Bye!"

Shindou san shook her head as she watched her son jump the gate and sprint through the pavement - much to the astonishment of the passer-bys.

"Maybe Hikaru enjoys Go more than anything else." mused Shindou san, "I'll just let things go for a while, after all, there _are_ two more years in high school."

The more she thought about it, the better she felt.

"Even if he's missing the first day, he's _still_ going to school whereas Waya kun dropped out."

Smiling to herself, a satisfied Shindou san made her way to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

By id62000

"Akira san?" Akiko walked into the Go study room where Father and son were recreating games.

"Hai", Akira got up from his position in front of his goban.

"This letter came this morning" Akika smiled and sat down next to her already seated son, "Congratulations!"

Akira hardly looked surprised but his eyes expressed his curiosity.

"What is it Oka san?" He asked all emotions hidden behind his mask.

"You're Five Dan, Akira san!" Akiko smiled wider.

"Ah!" was all she got out of him as he bent his head.

"Congratulations" Touya Kouya said, a small smile lightening up his features.

"Thank you, Otto san" Akira accepted the letter and folded it away quietly, eyes falling back to his goban.

"That's two Dans rise Akira san" Akiko stated the obvious but still somehow expecting no reply.

"Hai" Akira's eyes never left the goban as he continued to firmly place stones to the pattern of a recreating game.

"Akira san, I know this may be personal, but you cut school today because…why?" Akiko watched her son place a white stone on the goban.

"Because, I wanted to clear my head of something bothering me." Akira looked up, a lost expression on his face.

"Does it have anything to do with this game?" Touya san sat down at the other end of the goban.

Akira nodded, not wishing to be so impolite as to scramble the game.

"Indeed?" Touya san studied the goban, "A beginner's game?"

"I hope not." replied Akira, betraying nothing.

"This one-the black-is definitely a strong pro, inexperienced but definitely strong. The white…."Touya san spaced out leaving his words hanging in the air.

"is familiar?" some emotion streamed through Akira's voice.

"…I recognize…yet - weak!" Touya watched his son place more stones on the goban , "Very weak…so…it's not possible!"

Akira placed a stone that pulled both sides into yose.

"When was this played?" Touya questioned. Few years back? That would make sense. Maybe a long time ago?

"Two days ago" The reply shocked the older Touya.

"Two? Then it cannot be…"

Akira continued towards the end of the yose. The loss was easily read – several mokus…

"It cannot be…Sai.!"

Akira dropped the stone he was holding. It fell on the board, bounced lightly with another stone and settled down with a final clatter.

"It cannot be! This is not Sai's game…Akira san?"

Akira raised his head from the goban.

"Sai?"

Has his father recognized it too? No, Sai was not Shindou! The Old Shindou? The New Shindou? Or the Present Shindou who played this horrible game? Sai, was above all Shindous.

"No, not Sai" Akira shook his head - both in denial and an attempt to straighten things out. 'Figuring out Shindou only gives you a headache'. He reminded himself.

"Shindou _not_ Sai!" Akira insisted.

Sai is not Shindou. Shindou is not Shuusuka. Shuusuka is not Sai. Shindou is _not_ Sai!

But that did not make sense. But the other way round made absolutely no sense at all either…if not less. Somehow the three were connected – but…how? It was invisible-that thread that tied them all together! He knew it was there - but where? Why couldn't he see it?

Breaking all of the thousand facades, pretenses and barriers he wore - Akira sighed.

"Akira san! Are you all right?" Akiko asked concerned.

"Shindou-headache!" Akira muttered unconsciously. The consistent presence of this headache had put forward an urgent need to name it. So it seemed only logical to name it after the person responsible for it - Shindou!

"I'm just being…not myself." Akira raised his eyes to his father's thoughtful ones, as he avoided the word that tugged at him from the deep corner of his mind. _Stupid._ "What kind of game did I expect after Shindou lost two continuous matches? One that outshone them all?" Akira shook his head. That was irrational. Even the word 'outshine' seemed alien in this milieu.

"If you have lost emotionally – you have already lost the game" Touya san smiled wanly at the goban, "But no doubt Shindou will recover - if he has not already done so."

"Otto san - I respect your judgment, but in this game against Hon Suyon , Korean Third Board,– Shindou saw something I didn't! I know he did. He was different after the game…or…was he his normal self? A weak game – but Shindou saw something! I can't see it – however much I play it again and again! I can't! What is it?"

Touya Kyoto paused in his actions, then without hesitation cleared the board.

Akira looked up in surprise, "Otto san!"

"Akira san." The elder Touya eclipsed the gleaming white stones with the kata-wood cover and placed the container on the wooden board next to its dark counterparts. "What makes you think that the change in emotion had anything to do with this game at all?"

"The game was poorly played" admitted Akira, "And there was no sudden change in strength throughout the game. But Shindou was back to his old self after we left the salon. He seemed strangely…satisfied. As if – he found something in the game! Something I missed? Overlooked? Ignored?"

"There was nothing in the game!" Touya Kyoto rose and Akiko and Akira rose as well, "The game was as you saw it – empty!"

Akira looked at his father in surprise, "Empty?"

"We like to call it 'Mechanical Go'" his father continued, "It automatically takes over when your mind is…pre-occupied. Shindou kun's change of mood has nothing to do with the game - and everything to do with his thoughts."

_Shindou was only thinking of something else? During such an important game?_

"Isn't that dangerous?" Akira asked.

"If Shindou kun thinks that something…or someone is of a more pressing concern than the game…?"

Something? Someone? More important? Didn't Shindou mention that he promised to play the Korean player? Didn't he want to defeat him? Show who's superior?

"Dinner's ready!" Akiko announced cheerfully, wanting to somehow cool the suddenly hot room.

'_Shindou_!' thought Akira fuming quietly, 'You are _as_ unpredictable as your Go!'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

By id62000

"JUUBAN HIGH SCHOOL"

"Wow! It's huge!" Hikaru looked around at the length and breath of the campus amazed.

"What a pity you missed the first day! No teacher taught and all that introduction was so much fun!" Akari said happily as they entered through the huge double gates.

"I'm a pro…work before play!" grinned Hikaru.

Akari looked at her childhood friend and rolled her eyes and then stared. For the first time she noticed how mature Hikaru looked. Maybe it was playing Go, even hanging around with Touya Akira or even those older persons he had to tutor, but somehow Hikaru looked more…mature…or even…handsome. The blonde bangs, the determined look, the tilt of the chin, the serious yet laughing eyes…What a pity Jubaan did not have that strict anti-dyeing rule Kaio high school had. Hikaru would look just great.

"Oh! That's right! I heard that you lost both matches" Akari inserted as Hikaru caught her staring at him, "err - but you played first board for the second game, Right? That one was awesome! I never thought you could play like that! Those kufus were so perfect."

"Yeah some moves were good" Hikaru looked around distractedly, "They got a fountain here?" He asked in surprise.

"Wait until you see the rest of the school" Akari said, waving her hands around, "the community hall, music room, the football ground…! They even got one for the girls!"

"Girls can't play football!" huffed Hikaru, "So that's a waste of space!"

"Girls can't play Go _or_ football or …_ARGH_! What _is_ it with you?" Akari asked angrily.

"They're so slow! No stamina, no nothing!" Hikaru grinned, "But they _can_ play Go. Nase does. And she's a pro now."

"Ah!" fumed Akari. _Stupid Hikaru_!

"Hey I heard from Mom that you got school second? Is that true?" Hikaru looked at her with renewed interest.

"No thanks to _you_!"

"I was complimenting!"

"Ah! Thanks!" Akari said surprised, "It just err…sounded like you were stating a fact!"

"I was!" grinned the blonde as he opened the sliding door to the classroom.

"Awesome! It's warm here _and_ it's on the third floor!" Hikaru looked around at the nearly empty class room.

"They have a heater." scowled Akari as she pushed past Hikaru.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hikaru entered, still captivated by the neatness.

"What about Touya? I heard they take only the very best for Kaio high school!" Akari asked, her anger forgotten.

"Touya _is_ the best." Hikaru rolled his eyes, "For all we know, he could be the top ranker as well."

"Unlike a _certain_ somebody." muttered Akari.

Hikaru didn't hear a word and so, settled down comfortably in the last bench.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

By id62000

"THAT IDIOT!"

Isumi winced at the sudden but not unexpected loud noise from the other end of the retaurant.

"SHINDOU!" It continued, getting louder by the minute.

Isumi weighed his chances of escaping unnoticed and found it was one in a million since the source of that voice was standing right on the doormat. He thanked fortune that they were the only ones in the restaurant besides the shocked waiter.

"He'll be here Waya." Isumi san said in soothing tones.

The red haired pro marched across the room towards him and sat down across him still fuming.

"First he looses two matches _at the international level_," Waya thrust out two fingers to emphasis his point, "Then he phones up and says 'Of course I'm coming', and finally he doesn't bother to show up!" Waya glared at the board on the table, "Let's just go Isumi san, I'm not going to wait any longer!"

"Here he is!" Isumi san said relieved as the blonde walked in panting.

"You better have a very, very good excuse as to why you weren't here twenty minutes ago!" Waya shot out as the newcomer dropped his bag next to Isumi and took the adjacent seat.

"Train was late." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes at the red head, "Why else?"

Isumi, like all human beings who witnessed a first hand raging war between the two Inseis, foresaw a probable third degree murder.

"Well, we got hardly an hour and a half, so let's discuss that Chinese - Korean match." Isumi inserted quickly before Waya could open his mouth, "The kufus are a copy from the Nine Star club." He added for Hikaru's benefit.

"That's right! Waya said last night that you rejoined the club." Hikaru flipped through the booklet.

"Yeah! It was like I never left." smiled Isumi, "Let's get going, the salon isn't far from here."

"A new one?" Shindou asked interested, rising with the other two.

"I don't think you have been there before. It's a private one – like Touya Sensei's."

"Like Touya's?" frowned Hikaru, "Then only geezers will be there! Plus they're no fun to play with."

"Ah!" Isumi sweatdropped_. Geezers!_

"That won't matter" Waya said rolling his eyes, "Any place with a goban will do right now. All we're going to do is discuss that game."

"Kuwabara Sensei is old too you know, but he's a title holder" Isumi wasn't going to let that end just like that. Gee, it won't be long before he joins that 'Geezers'category. _And_ besides-Shindou should learn to respect his elders.

"But they take _sooo _long to play a hand." whined Hikaru.

"That's because they're _experienced_. They weigh each move." Isumi returned.

"Experienced?" Hikaru thought that one over, "And they _still_ lose?"

Isumi winched.

"Isn't that the place?" Waya interrupted, as he paused in front of a short but wide series of steps.

"Yeah!" Isumi said as he looked around, "Opposite M & Ms."

"I hope the fee isn't too high" Waya stated, taking in the expensive looking salon.

"I suppose they'll have that student's concession fee or something." Hikaru started up the steps, leading the way.

He pushed the double glass doors and entered, followed by Isumi and Waya.

Hikaru spotted the lady at the counter and made his way towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We just want a place to discuss a game…"Isumi said from behind.

"You won't be playing then?" the lady asked.

"That's right." Waya said.

"Just recreating a game won't cost a lot of entrance fee right?" Hikaru asked anxiously.

"Oh! Let them in for free Sarah." A voice from behind made them turn around in surprise.

"Ikazuchi Sensei!"

Three heads bowed as Hikaru looked at the stranger in surprise.

"Ikazuchi?" He repeated wondering why the others respected him.

The man must be older than forty, for he had grey hair blended with his auburn hair. His eyes were that of a faded blue of the sky. The skin was wrinkled with many lines, and to Hikaru, it seemed that each had its own moral story to tell. His posture was one of confidence and elegance and his air demanded respect. A good five foot ten, he smiled at the new comers.

"Well, I'll be leaving now Sarah. Junior may drop in later in the evening." With a final smile and a sharp glance at Hikaru, the Pro walked out.

"Who was that? Was he your sensei or something?" Hikaru asked.

"_Who was that_." The lady at the counter repeated weakly.

"AH!" Waya glared at Hikaru and Isumi sighed.

"He's new to the Go World – just started to play three years ago!" Isumi said in an apologizing tone.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" said Waya, his voice a decibel too alto.

"Well" said Sarah hesitantly, "the right corner is free, if you would-"

"Thanks a lot!" Isumi said as the three walked to the corner.

"What on earth do you think you were doing-besides being rude?" Waya blurted out in an angry hiss as they sat down on the cushion chairs.

"What?" Hikaru asked grumpily, now uncomfortably aware that he _should_ have known who that Ikazuchi guy was.

"Ikazuchi Sensei is the owner of this salon." Began Isumi but he was cut off by the angry glare from Waya.

"I can't believe you don't know about Ikazuchi Sensei!" Waya said in an angry whisper.

"How am I supposed to know about all the sensei in japan?"" Hikaru asked in a grumbling tone, "There could be millions of them!"

"Eh Waya, this won't get us anywhere." Isumi put in.

"You are so… Dense and so… ingenuo - naïve!" Waya glared.

"Ikazuchi Sensei is, right now, defending two titles – the León and the Mejor! Plus he was a former Ouza and Kisei when he wes in Japan. Besides that, he is said to on level with Touya Sensei."

"In level with Touya san?" Hikaru repeated, despite wanting to know what those two- leon and major- were.

"Well, more or less. In their last recorded match, Touya Sensei won by one moku." Isumi explained, "But that was nearly five years ago, when Ikazuchi was still in japan."

"Then Ikazuchi Sensei was not in japan for the past five years?" Hikaru asked

"Ikazuchi Sensei went to Korea to gain strength, since Korea was in a much better shape than japan in go those days." Isumi replied.

"I personally think Touya Sensei is much ahead of Ikazuchi Sensei now. Plus there was all that rumor about his Go becoming more youthful." Waya opened the Go-ke and picked up a black stone, "I'll play China, Isumi san- you play Korea."

"Me?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"You!" Waya opened the kufu, "just sit there and watch. Seesh! Doesn't know Ikazuchi Sensei?"

"Let's hurry, we've got hardly an hour!" Isumi began placing the white stones on the goban.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

By id62000

"Tell me-_Why_ did I come here again?" Kawai san asked as he placed a carefully wrapped package inside his taxi.

"Because I asked you to." Hikaru placed his shoulder pack inside as well and got in, "_And_ I'm paying the taxi fare. Sheesh! Those Geezers were staring!"

"Punk!" scowled the taxi driver, "Don't disrespect your elders!"

Hikaru dodged Kawai san's attempt to ruffle his hair.

"Don't pros come here at all?" Hikaru asked as he straightened out.

"No, not the younger ones. The only reason they'll ever come here is to buy their _own_ kufus. I'm surprised you came for someone else's kufus. I thought you wanted to send copies of your game to everyone or something. But yours was a couple of worthless games anyway, so I doubt anyone will want it even if they're free. So, don't get all high and mighty!" Kawai san threw a cushion at the young pro to keep him quiet, "Right now, Touya sensei's kufus are the best selling ones."

"Touya Kouyo? They had a separate section for his kufus, didn't they?"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" roared Kawai san glaring at Hikaru from the driver's seat, "The very best Go player alive! And you expect him NOT to have a section of his own?"

Hikaru had no problem with the 'alive' part so he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Hey! I'm not taking you back home if you disrespect the best-"

"Alright already!" Hikaru said rolling his eyes, "Start the engine now!"

Kawai san snorted but turned the key.

"What kufus did you buy? That too-so many of them!"

"Honninbo Shuusaku's kufus!"

"You should have bought Touya sensei's kufus instead! _They'll_ teach you something!"

"Honninbo Shuusaku is stronger than even Touya Kouyo!" retorted Hikaru.

"How do you know? They are a 100 years apart. Hey! There _is _a person stronger than Touya sensei! Have you heard of Sai?" Kawai san honked at a pedestrian crossing the road, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled putting his head out of the window, "Those morons! They think they can cross the road anywhere, anytime, anyplace!"

"It's a free country!" Hikaru said, purposefully overwriting Kawai san's last comment.

"It's because of kids like _you_ with attitudes like _that_, we keep on getting _that_ last place in Go Tournaments!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH! And don't talk back to your elders!"

"WHY NOT? And watch _the road_!"

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANY HELP FROM ME AGAIN IF YOU DO! I _am_ watching the road!"

"WHO SAID I _WANT_ YOUR HELP? You're going in _the wrong_ side."  
"LET'S SEE _YOU_ FIND A KUFU SHOP BY YOURSELF! I'm on the wrong side because I have to _cross the road_!"

"I WILL AND I - _Uh_?" Hikaru mentally kicked himself. _Never_ hold a two sided conversation.

"There you are kid! Is that your mother waiting outside?"

"Mom!" Hikaru scrambled out of the taxi and thrust the money at the driver.

"Thanks Kawai san!" Hikaru grabbed the two packages and slammed the door shut noisily.

"Slowly, slowly!" winced the driver, "You're coming tomorrow right?"

"Yeah! Same time."

Kawai san nodded, stepped on the gas and took off.

"Who was that dear? You were shouting at him. Did he ask for more money or something?" Hikaru's mother asked anxiously as she locked the door behind her.

"Nah! He's just a friend of mine from the Go Salon I go to."

"Oh!" Shindou san didn't know which was worse-that man being her son's friend or enemy.

"I'm going upstairs Mom, call me when dinners ready."

"Hikaru, what are those things?"

"Just kufus from the store, Mom"

"Where did you get the money to buy all that?" Shindou san asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"My Pro salary!" came the voice from upstairs.

"If you say so dear. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Hikaru placed his purchase on the floor and proceeded to open them. One by one, he picked out the booklets.

'Wow! They got the name, county _and_ even the Dans of the player!' Hikaru flipped through the booklet and recognized the strong hands played by Sai.

He curiously watched the game progress, _just like Sai would play against me,_ realized Hikaru_. Sai always used to crush me – and he's being no softy against this player._

He turned the page, _the opponent was threatening to cut secretly – a Nozoki! – did Sai notice it?_ He studied the pattern , _I would connect these stones here_- he vaguely pointed the tip of his fan, which he had unconsciously drawn out, at the right corner of the board, _but I wouldn't try and defend – it's a waste of move, I'd rather attack here. Or better- there! That would give the opponent a chance to move to this end and then I'll force these stones towards that end –no! That tsuke is too soon, and I'll lose ground in the middle- I'll attack! Gain more territory!_ Hikaru paused and curiously turned the page_, what had Sai done? _Hikaru glanced at the threatening white stones. _He's connected and is going towards the middle just as I would!._ Hikaru flipped the pages and was amazed_. I didn't see that coming! The opponent could have taken in five mokus if I had attacked in the middle – a trap! Sai saw it! But I didn't!_

"Hikaru! Dinner's ready!" Shindou san shouted from down.

"Hai! Coming!" Hikaru got up_. Sai would say if I had played that game I would have noticed it too. Maybe if I recreate it?_ Still thinking Hikaru ran down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

By id62000

Hikaru hurried through the busy crowd and practically leaped through the stairs leading to Touya Kouyo's salon. Finally, panting, he pushed the glass doors and almost fell inside.

"Shindou kun!" Ichikawa san said surprised.

"I'm late again, am I not? Is Touya _very_ mad?" Hikaru leaned against the desk as he tried to control his breath.

"Shindou kun, didn't Akira san tell you? He's not here!"

"Not here?" Shindou asked in surprise, "But he said we'll play once every week. It is Friday right?"

"Yes, but Akira san left this morning…but he didn't tell you?"

"No, why did he go? Is he having some match somewhere?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Akira san's taking a test abroad. He won't be back for a week."

Realization dawned on Hikaru, "That's right! He said he'll be out of station for a week or so. Darn! I forgot the dates!" Hikaru sighed, "Why did have to say the dates-he could have just said next week or something."

"Ah!" Ichikawa san sighed then brightened up, "Since you're here, would you like to play someone who's as goo-"

"Nah!" Hikaru cut her off, "I lost my mood to play. I'll just stay awhile, catch my breath and leave. _Baka Touya_!"

Ichikawa san sighed. She did not know who to support anymore - Akira san or Shindou kun – _even though_ she told herself several times that it was Akira san.

"Shindou kun!" Ichikawa san said suddenly.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked laying his backpack on the counter.

"Do you mind if I call you Hikaru kun?"

Hikaru looked surprised. He rummaged around his head and tried and remember who called him that….His mother! And possibly a few random elders and family friends.

"…not if you don't want to!"

"Huh?" Hikaru realized that he had missed out nearly half of what she said.

"I mean-"

"Oh no! It's quiet alright! You call Touya by his first name too ne?"

"_Yes_!" Ichikawa san said proudly.

"Well, I'll just watch some game somewhere." Hikaru looked around and sighed in relief, "Kitajima san is not around is he?"

"He left early today."

"Oh? What's that game at that end?" Hikaru looked at the corner of the salon where a middle age man was playing an elderly man.

"I think they're playing Shidougo. The younger one is Yomogiu Ensucia 6-Dan. He and his friend have been coming here with different opponents since this Monday."

"Oh? He's giving private lessons then? Great! I always wanted to see one of those." said Hikaru enthusiastically.

"Try not to disturb them Hikaru kun– it's _Yomogiu san_ who is doing the teaching part." reminded Ichikawa san, smiling knowingly.

"I'll keep my mouth shut - they won't even know I'm there." grinned Hikaru as he made his way to the isolated group.

Ichikawa san sighed. Something told her that there was something wrong…even though, for the life of her, she couldn't even imagine what it was.

Hikaru casually walked up behind the 6 Dan player and watched the board.

This is Shidongo? Hikaru tried to predict the outcome – a two moku loss-_without _the komi rule- for the pro. '_In Shidongo it doesn't matter who wins or losses...'_ _Still! Surely the pro must try and win even if the situation is Shidongo._ He tried to trace back the game. _A poor hand on the pro's side…obviously trying to be nice or something. A probable three moku handicap. Or was it two? Yes, definitely two! A normal Fuseki and a strong battle on the old man's part. Somewhere in the middle, there were some desperate moves on the pro's part – then the pro found his ground but got attacked in the top middle or left an opening somewhere along there. Then they moved into yose – and upto now both sides were unchanged. This has got to be a first – where an amateur beats a pro!_ Hikaru hid a smile behind his open fan – something he found himself doing often when he wanted to hide his emotions.

Hikaru looked across at the older player. A bespectacled man with a kind, easy going face- one who probably played Go so often, he pulled himself in par with a lower Dan pro or so. Too bad the age limit was thirty – else, he could have become a pro too.

Hikaru shifted his eyes back to the board – the pro had managed to cover another moku, but a one moku loss was definite. The two fell into the counting. He rolled his eyes – why go through that when he could just admit defeat.

Hikaru turned to go when the elderly man spoke up, "Arimasen. Thank you very much."

"Thank you very much." The pro's rough voice spoke up.

Hikaru nearly fell over his own feet when he suddenly turned around and dashed back to the board – not behind the pro, but adjacent to him.

The amateur was clearing the board while the pro was extending a printed form to the elder man.

"Is there any problem?" Yomogiu san asked, staring at Hikaru coldly, as his opponent took the form.

"Oh! The kid was just watching Yomogiu sensei, now – I should just fill this up right?"

"What is going on?" Hikaru asked watching the elder man take a pen out of his pocket.

"I promised to join their Go classes if he can beat me." The man looked up and smiled at the shocked expression on Hikaru's face and mistook it, "You see, I consider myself as good as any pro, so if he could beat me, then it proves he has something to teach me that can raise my level – even if it is by two mokus. And besides, he assured me that a stronger pro than Yomogiu sensei is taking the classes."

"But…he couldn't …didn't win!" sputtered Hikaru.

"He did." Said the man in surprise, "96 and 98 - with no komi as agreed. And there was that two moku handicap Yomogiu sensei insisted on."

"Get out of here kid." The pro glared at him.

Hikaru straightened himself and glared back, "Yomogiu cheated in the counting! There was a definite one moku loss and-"

"I said get out of here brat!" Yomogiu yelled as he got up.

"No way!" retorted Hikaru pulling himself to his full height, "You cheated in the counting and-"

"That's enough young man" the amateur said frowning, "It is disrespect to accuse a pro of such a-"

"But I'm a pro too! And it's definitely a moku loss for that guy!"

"Really?" the older man looked surprised, "And your rank?"

"Beginner Dan." Hikaru gave the pro a long look, "You say you're a 6 Dan? Then you really should-"

"There is a huge difference between a normal player like me and a 6 Dan pro, I really didn't even expect to win. However-It's obvious as to who won."

"But this guy played a real weak hand at the start and then left too many openings in the middle part! Originally, he was two mokus behind to draw-without the komi rule – but he covered up one in the yose – but he still lacks one and a half moku to win!"

"But you came only when we moved into yose!" said the man in surprised, "How can you say he played a couple of weak moves at theFuseki?"

"He's just getting that beginner pro attitude. They think that once they become a pro they're all knowing!" The Pro said, visibly trying to take the situation casually.

"I have been a pro for over six months." returned Hikaru evenly.

The Pro laughed, "So a guy who couldn't pass the Dan series two times consistently! What a surprise! Losing your touch already?"

Hikaru glared at him, "I think it's the other way around! How long have _you _been a 6 Dan?"

The pro was taken aback. He literally backed away and sat down on his seat.

"Kid, the Dan series for the upper Dans is tough." the amateur said as he shook his head, "Even getting there is a tough job. Dans stay that way for a year or even more. Even Kurata san is getting beaten there. He couldn't stay undefeated forever!"

"Maybe, but Kurata 7 Dan is a still rising Pro. _This one_ is a stranded Pro!"

The pro got up in anger, fists clenched while the man looked shocked.

"There are seventeen people in the class and he's just a beginner's teacher! The real teacher is a stronger pro, right?" The man asked once he overcame his shock

The pro turned towards the elderly man, "Kitsuki san, Seventeen is as it is too many. I thought you would find it beneficial to join…but if you think elsewise…"

The elderly man nodded, "I meant what I said before-and you defeated me so I'll join. But I would like to meet this other pro – he's a 7 Dan?"

The 6-Dan looked relieved, "Yes, of course."

"You CAN'T!" Hikaru slammed his fan, which he had drawn out in his anger, on the goban, "He's a washed out pro! And probably-"

"Here he is!" the pro suddenly said relived as a figure approached them.

"Speaking of washed up pros!" The words flew out of Hikaru's lips – shock and surprise mixed in it with anger.

"YOU!" Both yelled out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gosiko!" Hikaru fully faced the 7 Dan who seemed to be in as much shock as Hikaru was in.

"Gosiko Sensei! You know this kid?" Yomogiu asked surpised.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" was the first thing that came out of the pro's mouth.

Hikaru took in the situation and felt his anger mounting.

He turned towards Kitsuki san, "You can be sure that this guy is a fraud!" Hikaru pointed a now open fan at Gosiko, "He tried to sell fake-"

He didn't get any further as a flying fist hit him, throwing him to the floor and his fan out of his hand. Hikaru felt his head hit against a table leg and winced in pain, waiting for the next hit to come even as he struggled to his feet.

Gasping he held the edge of the table to steady himself and straighten his spinning head. When he finally focused his eyes he found the older man and a stranger holding on to the raging Gosiko.

"HIKARU-KUN!" Ichikawa san ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"I felt better." Grumbled Hikaru holding his head and picking up his fan.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she looked at the scene.

"THAT GUY-"

"THAT KID-"

"THAT BOY-"

"THAT PRO-"All four stared.

"Let's get this straightened out." The young man who had held on to Gosiko turned towards the elder man and the 6 Dan, "Recreate the game – I'll do the counting."

"I…I'm afraid I forgot some parts of the game." Said the 6 Dan lamely.

"I remember but I don't think there is anything wrong with the game, but since you're saying Ikazuchi san, I will"

Hikaru stared at the young man as the Kitsuki san sat down at a goban and quickly recreated the game. He had heard that name _somewhere_! Even that face seemed familiar. Surely he was a pro. Had he played him sometime? No. but then where had he seen him?

Suddenly, Ikazuchi san glanced up staring right into his eyes. Self consciously, Hikaru covered his lower face with his open fan. The deep blue eyes had a serious touch to it and the pale fair face suggested a controlled character. Ikazuchi san broke contact as his eyes shifted to the quickly recreating game. Hikaru looked at the too long chocolate coloured hair that certainly needed a trim – which looked a lot like Hong Su-Yeong's messy hair.

"I'll take it from here." Ikazuchi san sat down opposite Kitsuki san and quickly reformatted the pattern.

"96" Ikazuchi san muttered as he glanced at Kitsuki san.

Getting a nod from him, Ikazuchi san proceeded to count Yomogiu's territory.

Ikazuchi san finished and turned to Yomogiu, "95- without komi -I understand that was agreed on? "

"WHAT?" Kitsuki san jumped up shocked.

"I…I guess I made a…mistake!" a very sorry looking Yomogiu said stuttering.

Gosiko stared shocked. Then without a word, he turned and ran.

"Hey!" Hikaru yelled making to run after him.

"Hikaru kun." Ichikawa san stopped him, "He's got a name, address and a phone number."

"Huh? That's right!" Hikaru said as if he realized that a moment ago.

"Young man." Beamed Kitsuki san, "I think I owe you an apology."

"Eh!" Hikaru smiled nervously and turned to Ichikawa san, "I think I should be going now."

"Of course." Ichikawa san gave him a doting look and walked to the counter, deciding to get the whole story from Kitsuki san after he left.

Hikaru walked ahead of her and stood next to the counter as he waited for Ichikawa san to give him his bag. He glanced towards the group advancing towards them.

Hikaru stared at the chocolate hair coloured pro and the similarity of a previous situation struck him.

"_Oh! Let them in for free Sarah"_

"_Ikazuchi Sensei!" _

"_Well, I'll be leaving now Sarah. Junior may drop in later in the evening." _

"Ikazuchi?" he whipered. His son? Or a relative?

"JUNIOR!"

All heads turned towards him, including Ikazuchi san's shocked and surprised one.

Hikaru hadn't meant to shout out the words, but his surprise at realizing who the Ikazuchi sibling was, shocked the words out of him.

_And_ to cap it all, Hikaru grabbed his bag on the counter and dashed out.

"You _know _Hikaru kun, Ikazuchi san?" He barely heard Ichikawa san ask as he sprinted down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

By id62000

Akira could almost feel the intensity radiating from his opponent. The goban hardly seemed to absorb any of it. Akira placed a stone at 11-5 and watched his opponent's hand place a black stone at the 14- 6 position perfectly countering his move. Akira shot a glance at the top corner group, which was presumably dead. But Akira knew - his rival had the power to bring immobile groups to life and then send them as his most powerful soldiers to cause the downfall of his empire. He could _not _allow that. He placed the white stone in the corner, ready to destroy the dark enemies if they ever rose from their graves.

Satisfied, Akira raised triumphant dark eyes to meet his rival's eternal green ones. The brightness did not dim in them or falter like he expected. On the other hand it returned the challenge as the owner started on a back up from behind plan and placed a black stone on the tengan. Akira glanced at the move and dove right into the middle – overpowering the blacks there. The blacks rebelled and jumped into his territory damaging as much as they could. Akira countered it by attaching another stone to the victim area. A black soldier jumped in and placed a time bomb right next to his largest territory. Akira glanced up to find his opponent watching him with a self satisfied smile. Akira diverted his attention back to the game. He weighed each move and found them useless against the bomb. Frantically, He searched for a way to stop it – red wire, red wire, where is it? He could nearly hear the screaming of the bomb as it set itself off…boom, boom, boom! Akira watched his rival pull out a wooden fan and cover the lower half of his face before the white smoke completely covered the goban and blocked him from view…the noise got louder…bring, bring, bring, BRRRING!

"AAH!" Akira sat up straight in his bed and glanced at the source of the noise – the hotel alarm clock! He sighed in relief as he switched it off.

"This had to happen on the day of my test." Akira muttered as he got out of bed and headed for the closet. He got out a neat button down shirt and trousers and continued to muse over his dream. On the way to the dressing room he checked the temperature at the wall thermometer. 28 degrees! No wonder he was having these weird dreams! He paused to look at his reflection as he washed his face. No sign of having got up from a time bomb dream. Good! Now, that test- he'll need his concentration and his presence of mind to qualify for this.

"Ah! Touya san! Good Morning." The middle aged Japanese man got up to bow.

An elderly Spaniard rose from the hotel hall sofa and bowed.

"Buenos días.(Good Morning)" Akira bowed to them.

"Ah! You know Spanish?" The Spaniard asked delighted.

"A little." admitted Akira smiling his formal smile.

"Ah! There are very few who know both Spanish and Japanese nowadays." The Spaniard smiled back at him.

"Touya Akira san." the Japanese said introducing the younger boy.

"And he's your examiner – Luz Llama san." he gestured at the elderly man.

"Are you ready for the test?" Llama asked smiling.

"Preparado.(Prepared)" replied Akira.

"Let's get this over with then."

Llama san went to return the coffee cup.

"Touya san" the Japanese said as he picked up a handy bag, "The roads here are not bad, but if you're asked to enter the main roads be careful-and watch out for traffic signals and Police Officers – You do know the uniform colour they wear, don't you?"

"Yes and thank you for the instructions." Akira bowed and followed Llama san out of the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

By id62000

Hikaru kicked a stone in his path. It rolled ahead and stopped a meter away. When he reached it, he kicked it further this time. In other words, Hikaru was _bored._ _Totally, Utterly, Thoroughly_ bored!

Hikaru paused and turned around at the school building – Juuban High School. He sighed - wishing his friends were with him. He felt totally abandoned by them. Akari was taking ballet classes at a centre near the school. Mitani and the others were in Tomoyo High School and _that_ _was quiet_ _a long_ walk from here.

"_Play again Akari!"_

"_Oh!No! That was terrible!"_

"_Put down as many stones as you want!"_

"_Alright then! I'll put down 15! There's no way you'll be able to win!"_

"_Watch me!"_

Hikaru missed those days when he still was in the Go club. Sure, they were no competition at all for him but…it _was_ fun hanging around – the place he would like to go to time to time…

Hikaru looked up at the tall building. He had no idea how he came so close to it especially since he had planned on going home, but since he was here he decided to go see Akari's Go club, even if she wasn't in right now.

He climbed the steps to the school Community Hall. The chemistry and Physics teachers were shocked when Akari had asked to borrow the lab after school hours. They obviously knew nothing about Go. All they cared was whether the Silver Nitrate and the tangential Galvanometer had something to do with Go or not! The Chemistry teacher sure wasn't impressed with the marks scored by Akari in the Midterms and the Physics teacher hardly considered her any different from the other students even though she topped her class. Physics' and Chemists were like _aliens _when compared to normal every day life people.

Hikaru entered the hall and was surprised to find two girls and three boys discussing a game. Suddenly he found himself admiring Akari. It had taken _him_ a lot of time and searching to get the Kaze Go club assembled for the match. She had managed to do so within the term if not earlier.

He walked over to the five and tried to make out the game under discussion. The players who played the kufu were strong –almost insei level! He looked at the caption. 'Kishimoto, Kaio HSS vs. Ishiwa, Torii HSS'

"Huh?" Hikaru looked up.

Had one of the boys asked him something?

"Aren't you Shindou Hikaru?" the boy repeated.

"Is it true you played the Korean First Board and lost only by half a moku?" An impressed girl asked.

"Fujisaki said something like that." Another girl said.

"Hey! Since you're a pro, can't you teach us?"

"Do we have to pay?" the boy asked anxiously.

Hikaru looked at the eager faces. Hikaru somehow didn't like this school because fewer people talked to him. He didn't mind since Akari gave him notes for all the classes he missed during game days but still…he had always wanted to join the other students in their activities. He was told that he need not do projects and other extracurricular activities since being a pro takes up a lot of his time. But he also realized that by not doing so he was missing a lot of fun. And maybe because he was a working kid…the students treated him as an alien. They ignored him or ran away from him. They hid and said things behind his back. He didn't like that and often spent most of his time in the classroom while Akari went to the club or the library. Boy, he was glad Akari was there or else he'd be writing make up exams all his school life.

"What say we play a five on one game?" Hikaru asked interested.

"Really? Can you do that?"

"He's a pro you idiot!"

"But can pros really do that?"

"You doubt I can win?" Hikaru challenged.

"I want a three stone handicap!"

"You can put down as many as you want."

"Fujusaki san was right! You _are_ arrogant!" the taller girl glared at him darkly.

"And we just met!" grinned Hikaru.

The players placed the gobans on the floor.

"Let's play!" the taller boy said.

"I may be a joke but Shin chan is really strong! Let's see you beat him in a five on one game."

"Bring it on!" Hikaru placed his first stone on the tengan and earned a well deserved glare from the taller girl.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

By id62000

"So you passed." Ashiwara looked at the card Akira produced and smiled anime style.

"You _didn't _expect him to pass a simple driving test?" Ogata san looked pointingly at the game they were playing.

"Oh, right! Gomen gomen!" Ashiwara placed a stone and continued to look at the license, "Can you use it in Japan?"

Ogata san stared at him and Ashiwara hurriedly placed another stone.

"Do you think anyone would go all the way to Spain just to get a license he can't use in –"

"I get it! I get it! Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ogata Sensei" Ashiwara moved his stone.

"Do you want tea Ogata san, Ashiwara san, Kiritsubo san?"

"Black coffee would be nice." Ogata answered.

"Tea, thank you." Kiritsubo san said from his place in front of a recreated game.

"Tea Akira san, like you made that day with the correct amount of sugar and cream. Only you can do that!" Ashiwara piped up.

"Well, if you'll wait a while Touya san, Ikazuchi san and Ikazuchi kun will be here soon" Akiko said as she glanced at the study room clock.

"Is Junior Ikazuchi san really strong?" Ashiwara asked.

"Since he was in France and America so long-won't his Go be…err weaker?" Kiritsubo san asked.

"On the contrary, he used to train against strong amateurs and pros for I hear he plays NetGo often." Ogata san said.

"Then would he have played Sai?" Ashiwara asked interested.

"Probably." Ogata looked thoughtful as he scanned the new situation on the Goban, '_In the end no one knows who Sai really was. Yet,_' Ogata san placed a stone, '_Yet, I'm sure Shindou Hikaru has something to do with all this_.'

"You have played him haven't you?" Ogata san asked.

"Junior Ikazuchi san?" Akira asked, "Yes, just before I left for Spain."

"Is he strong?" Ishiwara asked curiously.

"There are very few of his age who would be able to compete with him." Akira said humbly.

"In other words you won by…?" Ogata asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Three and a half moku with komi." bowed Akira.

"That's close." sighed Ashiwara, "I'm going down from four and a half to five and a half and six nowadays or…it must be you getting stronger."

"And Shindou Hikaru's?" Ogata san asked.

"It's been a while since I played him, so I don't know." Akira answered.

"The last game?" Ogata asked in an impatient tone.

"Five and a half moku."

"That much already?" Ashiwara asked surprised.

"Wasn't it obvious from the Hotoku match?" Ogata turned to Akira, "Now it will be even less than that I suppose." he commented.

"NO!" Akira clenched his fist, "He's rising fast, but I am not stagnant either! I will keep our difference at five and a half-if not more!"

The Touya study group and Akiko looked at him in surprise.

"Oh! The door!" Akiko made to rise.

"I'll get it Oka san." Akira quickly exited.

Akira tried to regain his lost calm as he crossed the hall. Lately, Ogata sensei had been getting on his nerves…or was it Shindou?

"Hidaka Senpai." Akira bowed and stepped to the side motioning her to enter.

The short haired girl in the Kaio High School uniform quickly shook her head.

Akira walked back to the doorstep. The last person he expected at his doorstep was Hidaka senpai, Girl's Captain for Kaio High School Go club along with her third captain.

"All is well?" he enquired formally.

"Until now – yes."

"Then may I wish your tournament team all the best."

"You may."

"Play well."

"Humph! Leave it to us-no school is good enough to compete with us right now. Should we be happy or sad?"

"Your emotions have nothing to do with the way I think." Akira bowed his head.

"Very well-we wanted to congratulate you on your double wins at the cup and your Dan rise."

"Thank You." Akira bowed.

"However-we came to ask you, would you mind us coming to your salon for training?"

"I do not own any salon. Assuming you are talking about my Father's salon, it is open for all as long as you follow the few rules set."

"Then are we allowed to play team matches there?"

"A few pros do come along now and then – I'm sure they'll be happy to play team matches with you. Amateurs are the majority there though – but they are strong."

"Oh? You won't be there?" Hidaka asked surprised.

Akira hesitated, "Well, yes, once a week - on Fridays. But I go there to play a pro. On other days there are the study groups and the games."

"You go there to play a pro?" Hidaka repeated, "Then you wouldn't go there otherwise?"

"Please don't misunderstand me but I'm busy on other days."

"Of course." Hidaka frowned, "I just thought that since your father owns a salon you would spend some more time there."

Akira bowed, "Lately, I am known for crushing opponents. It disheartens them. It would be better if you play the amateurs. They are almost pro level themselves."

"Well, yes. I see your point. But why do you play with all your strength against inexperienced players?" Hidaka wanted to know.

Akira looked at her straight in the eye. "So that they'll be able to see the gap between us clearly. I have too much experience to play soft hands again."

"Well, crush us if you must - but I don't think many will be interested to play you if you have that kind of attitude." Hidaka glared.

Akira held the stare without blinking, "Those who wish for a strong game will play me. I have confidence in that."

"……" Hidaka gritted her teeth mentally.

"Akira san?" his mother entered the hall, "Is it not your father?"

"No, Oka san. Hidaka Senpai just came to clear a few things."

"Oh." Akiko caught sight of Hidaka, "Won't you come in?"

"We were just leaving Touya san." Hidaka nodded at Akira and left with her friend.

"From school Akira san?" Akiko asked.

"School club Oka san. Father must be busy to come so late."

Akiko placed her index finger to her temple," They must have dropped in to see Kuwabara Sensei."

Akira nodded.

Akiko watched he son close the door and walk towards the study room.


	13. Chapter 13

Really sorry for the slow update…I kid of thought that it was boring and originally didn't want to continue. Any way, I think I can promise upto a chap 17.

here's the story anyway…

CHAPTER 13

By id62000

"…….I have lost….Thank you….very much."

"That's it." Ikazuchi Rhyes started clearing the board, "You're good though - to last that long."

Ashiwara bowed and helped him clear up the board.

"Two and a half mokus – that's nearly the same as between Ikazuchi Sensei and Touya Sensei right now."

Ryes glanced at him sharply, "You don't really think so do you?"

"Huh?" Ashiwara looked surprised.

Ryes looked at Akira who had been watching the game.

"Do _you_ think the difference in the strength between your father and my father is the same as the difference in our strength?"

Akira considered it for a moment then replied, "I'm not quite sure how to explain it but consider this. In a children's tournament player A was defeated by player B by two mokus. In another situation – in the room of profound darkness, Sensei D defeated sensei C by two mokus. Is the difference in strength the same?"

Ashiwara looked thoughtful, "I see it now. A has to work hard to tie with B but C has to slog and in the end may never even defeat D. Especially if D happened to be Touya sensei." Ashiwara grinned.

Akira nodded smiling.

"You remind me of my mathematics Professor at Persia collage Akira san." Ikazuchi san shot laughingly from the sofa where he was playing a mock game with Ogata san and with Touya san watching on and commenting in-between.

Akira just smiled his famous embarrassed smile.

'How _un_-cute.' thought Ryes scowling mentally.

Ikazuchi san leaned back sighing, "You _are _strong Ogata kun. However, you are _still_ a handful of mokus too short to steal this game. Do you want to continue?"

"It's pointless." Ogata separated the stones and placed them back into the Go ke, "I resign."

"And you rose as a challenger for the Honninbo title?" Ikazuchi san asked relaxing against the sofa, "Kouyo san may have retired – only heaven knows why though, but I'm still running my race. I think I'll give this Honninbo title a shot. What do you say Kouyo san?"

"Even strong players fall at the very glimpse of Kuwabara san's Go. But if it were only that, that title would have long ago been claimed by Kurata kun or Ogata kun. Kuwabara san plays mind games as well as all kinds of mental tricks to confuse his opponents. That along with his strong Go would just about defeat any sane man."

"Oh? Then I really must give it a shot. Japan truly does have a bright Go future doesn't she?"

"We do have strong youngsters rising up. From what I understand even the Insei level has risen in the past couple of years."

"Yet Akira san managed to pass undefeated." Ikazuchi san sent a fond glance at the boy, "You're stronger than my son but…how long can you hold your forts against him?"

"_As_ long as he has his eternal rival pushing him." Ogata answered for Akira.

"Ah! Rivalry? At his age? That could be what's lacking in you Junior, ne?"

Rhyes bowed coldly. The last thing he wanted was to be subtracted from Touya and presented with the remainder.

"I have quiet a few worthy opponents on the net father. Each have their own unique skill with which they challenge me. I am what I am because of them and of course-my daily games with you father."

"Go is becoming popular on the net nowadays", Ikazuchi san said thoughtfully, "– a couple of years back net Go was hardly known even at browsing centers. But now many in America, Korea and even some in France play on the net."

"Have you ever played on the net Sensei?" Ashiwara asked.

"I'm too old for all that modern things now – but Junior plays very often. Does Akira san play too?"

"He does know how to, but I've caught him at it only twice." Ogata answered for the clueless looking boy, "In fact, Touya sensei has played more number of games on the net than his heir."

"Oh? Kouyo san plays on the net? Then that day…" Ikazuchi san trailed off.

"Then I really played you?" Rhyes asked in surprise, "I thought so but…he was strong…still…well!"

"It's surprising. I can't imagine you and a computer in the same room Kouyo san." Ikazuchi san laughed, "I better learn too – would you teach me sometime Junior?"

Rhyes bowed, "My pleasure."

"Oh! Last year, Junior do you remember? There was this huge frenzy about the identity of a phantom player on the net. What was his name again?"

"Sai."

The reaction in the room was immediate.

Ogata san shot a look at Touya san. Akira jerked his head up from the kufus he was glancing through. Ashiwara sent a side long glance at Akira. Only Touya Kouyo remained calm as if it were a comment on the weather.

Rhyes looked around in surprise, "Do any of you know who he really is?" Ikazuchi san transferred his eyes to Touya san while Rhyes transferred his to Akira.

"No one found out who he was in the end, even though both the Touyas have played against Sai." Ogata informed them.

"Oh! Then that game Akira vs. Sai was…" Rhyes trailed off remembering the huge margin by which the former had lost.

"Then Touya Kouya vs. Sai _was_ for real!" continued Rhyes as soon as he found his voice_. No one else could have played that high level game –and Touya Kouya had lost by a half moku._

"Who is that person? Stronger than a pro? Could he be a pro too?" Ikazuchi san mused and glanced at Ogata san, "Do you know anything about him Ogata kun? He was registered as a japanese after all."

"Like I said - no one knows his real identity and _I_ have no interest in hooded opponents unlike Touya Sensei." Ogata sensei sent a sidelong look at his sensei who remained emotionless.

"Who _is_ Sai?" Rhyes muttered.

"Oh! The door. Please excuse me." Akira rose and exited.

"Are we imposing on you Kouya san? Are you expecting some guests?" Ikazuchi san asked.

Touya san glanced at the study room clock. 5:50.

He shook his head, "It must be someone Morshiba san sent with the kufus."

Ikazuchi san and Rhyes, got up just as Ogata san and Ashiwara rose to leave as well.

"We'll use the back door. Do you want me to give you a ride Ashiwara kun?" Ogata san asked in a monotone.

"No, it's alright. I'm going to Seike san's house." Ashiwara replied.

All five bowed to each other.

"Do you want me to give you the address of Ichiryu Sensei?" Touya san asked.

"Junior's already been there a couple of times. He will take us there with no problem." Ikazuchi san nodded pointingly at his son, "We'll be back before nine or so."

"Good night" Ogata nodded as he disappeared with Ashiwara.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

By id62000

Akira opened the door and couldn't keep the surprise from his face.

"TOUYA!" Hikaru's voice rang out.

"……."

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"I've been here since earlier this morning. Please come in."

"Neat! So how was your test?" Hikaru asked eagerly stepping inside.

"I managed to pass." Some laughter streamed through Akira's voice.

"Managed? You probably taught that unlucky examiner something. So, what was the test about?"

"……"

"You don't know too?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"It was a test for getting a license." Akira's annoyed voice was a decibel too loud.

"License? Aren't you a couple of years _too young_ Touya?"

"Not a marriage license - driving license." Akira gritted his teeth.

"I _was_ talking about driving license _Touya_." Grinned Hikaru

"Oh…um…then…"

"So, they gave you one? Man! I can't even dream of crossing the roads safely now."

"I'm a good driver." Touya managed.

"Says _you_."

"I'll take you back to the station and show you that I'm a good driver."

"_No way_! What do I look like? A _guinea_ pig?"

"SHINDOU! I _am_ a good driver!" Akira sighed. His vocabulary always deserted him when he was speaking to Shindou Hikaru.

"You know what? I think now that you can drive, the frequency of your unwanted presence appearing at a totally unwanted time will increase." Reasoned out Hikaru.

"I do drive well." Akira mentally kicked himself for not listening first, "I mean-"

"What _ever_! Now that you're here, let's play a game. There is this totally Super Strategy I want to beat you with."

"Beat me with? Beat me if you can! But brag about it _after_ that!"

"Touya, you're such a spoil sport! Oh and hey! Will you give these kufus to Touya san? Sensei sent them over. And you know what else? I just came back from that new place - Wearhouse! Look what I bought! What do you think?"

"…….."

"Well?"

"Is that a jacket?"

"Yup!"

"Well it's err…words can't describe it."

"I knew you'd like it! Mom can't complain now!"

"Actually, the jacket is well…Yellow!"

"Yeah!"

"BRIGHT Yellow."

"Bright?"

"Just _a tad bit_ too bright…"

"Touya! You have no fashion sense!" Hikaru straightened out the yellow jacket.

"Fashion? This?" _Urgh!_

"That's why I said you have _no_ fashion sense!"

"….."

"Hey! Let's get going! It's already six."

"It took you that long to come from Jubaan?"

"Err…Jubaan _is_ close isn't it?"

"You _lost _your way _again_?"

"Hey! All the roads look familiar. That's why!" Hikaru said defensively, stuffing the jacket back into his bag.

"That's because you've seen them all _that _last time you got lost you idiot."

"Baka yourself! Who asked you to go and live so-"

"Shut Up! Let's play! I've been bored to death without an exciting game." Realization dawned, "I mean -"

"Bored to death huh?" an evil tone took hold of Hikaru's voice, "Watch it - you nearly complimented me."

"That was not a compliment."

"An insult? I'm going to beat you real bad with this super strategy Touya."

"Brag after-"

"I will, I will."

Akiko peeked into the hall, "Oh! Shindou kun! Nice to meet you again."

"I originally came to drop off some kufus from Senssei."

"Come on in, or do you have to go?"

"I planned to stay for a while – even a game with Touya."

"Great! We'll be upstairs – my room, Oka san." Akira said already at the stairs with Hikaru following him.

"Touya, let's keep a bet." Hikaru said as he entered Akira's room.

"A bet?"

"If I win you have to do something I say or vise versa."

"Spell out the vice versa."

"If you win I'll do anything you say."

"Fine – deal! But what do I have to do?"

"He he! I get to dress you up!"

"WHAT! That's it? No way!"

"Afraid of losing?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what…?"

"Fine. The vice versa exist right."

"Sure."

"I'm going to crush you and your strategy."

"Crush me? Beat me if you can! But brag about it _after_ that!"

"Hey! That's _my_ line."Akira scrowled.

"Nigiri."

"Let me take out _the board_ first!"

"That's so ancient! Get modern for heaven's sake."

"That _is_ modern."

"STONE PAPER SCISSORS!"

"…….."

"I won - yahoo!"

"You get to be black. That's got _nothing_ to do with winning!"

"Says who!"

"Says _me_."

"Says _you_."

"Hey is that the closet?"

"Yes but – what are you doing!"

"You should have some casual wear! At least jeans or something!"

"Shindou that's rude! You can't just – hey! Stop that!"

"Touya…mrfm…stop closing the closet on me."

"That's my closet. Get out of it."

"All I want to do is check whether you have any – "

"SHINDOU!"

DING!

"I'll get it." Akiko announced as she opened the door.

"Huh? May I help you?"

A lady with brown auburn hair and gentle frame stood there. Akiko had a vague impression that she had seen her somewhere.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you but – is Hikaru here?"

"Shindou – kun?"

"Yes."

"He arrived just a while ago. Please wait, I'll call him." _Ah! Shindou kun's mother_, she realized.

"Oh, I'll call them myself then, I'd rather you don't trouble yourself." Shindou san started on the stairs.

"It's alright, come on up."

"……."

"Shindou - get off there!"

"Instead of just standing there and yelling, do something – pull me out or drag or kick or whatever."

"I do not restore to corporal violence."

"You'll send Gandhi running for his money." Hikaru teased.

Shindou san peeked in to find Akira at an arm's distance to Hikaru who was rummaging through the closet. The taller boy suddenly dashed at Hikaru pulling him out of his closet and shut the closet door with his left foot.

"You said - " The surprised Hikaru started.

"NOBODY beats Gandhi." Akira cut him off and proved his point by holding on to Hikaru with an amazing strength and keeping his attempts, to open the closet, at bay.

"Oh! Mom!" Hikaru suddenly noticed both the mothers at the door.

Akira let go instantly, a flush staining his cheeks.

"I came to get you on my way from Kure san's place, Waya kun said you left quiet a while ago and must have caught up playing a game or something." Shindou san pointed at her handbag where her mobile was kept.

"Oh! Looks like we can't play then – well tomorrow – Friday ne?" Hikaru turned to look at Akira.

"Gomen Ne!" Akira said suddenly, blushing, "My name is Touya Akira. Glad to meet you." He bowed.

"I'm Hikaru's mother." Shindou san smiled. _What a well mannered boy. If Hikaru was half of– well, she'll dream later._

"Mom, look at this." Hikaru held up two polite designed button down shirts, "Touya keeps only these kinds – ties and bows and suits and Hakamas and-"

"Hikaru!" Shindou san pulled on her best shocked expression as she saw the taller boy's face take on a deep pink shade – she realized he was not used to Hikaru's blunt ways, "Where are your manners? Apologize now!"

"All I was doing was- "

"_Apologize_." Shindou san shot a death glare at her son.

"It's quiet alright Shindou san." Akira, who had finally fought down the blush, spoke up.

"That's no reason - " began Shindou san.

"But it's weird!" Hikaru insisted, not realizing how much he was hurting the dark haired boy.

Shindou san decided to pull things in the taller boy's favor, "Hikaru, Akira kun is wearing the correct dress code. You see, when the majority does the wrong thing – the wrong thing looks right sometimes."

"Really?" Hikaru could _not_ imagine such a situation, but since it was Mom saying so then…

"Akira kun is just different since he was brought up in –"

"Touya is not any different from Waya or Isumi or…even me – right Touya?" Hikaru shot his rival an enquiring look. Finding the total lack of encouragement in Akira's surprised look, he continued anyway, "He just plays Go a tiny wee bit better than us, that's all - right Touya?"

Touya's surprised and amazed face gave no indication in agreement to this…or in disagreement to this.

"It's really time to go – we should start out now if we have to reach home safely. Thank you for everything Touya san, Akira kun." Shindou san said hurrying her son downstairs.

"Please come again." Touya san smiled and Touya bowed as they waved and left.


End file.
